


12 Horas

by LunaIssabella



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alice y Julia salen beneficiadas de esto, Bestia Quentin Coldwater, La Purga AU, M/M, Margo los cuida, Monster Eliot Waugh, Monster!Eliot, Niffin Alice Quinn, Niffin!Alice, Shadeless Julia Wicker, The Purge AU, beast!Quentin, shadeless!julia, sino quien sabe que harían sus idiotas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: {...} A veces siente que las horas que dura la purga no son suficientes {...} , pero como agradece que sean lo único que tienen {...}





	12 Horas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Hello!
> 
> Este fic es mi autoregalo de cumpleaños que fue el 1 de octubre pero no importa. Also
> 
> "Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #2: "¡Doce horas para…! del foro Un pequeño Rincón"
> 
> Espero les guste!
> 
> Purga AU

**12 horas**

Eliot le da la última calada a su cigarrillo mirando las últimas puertas cerrarse mientras la alarma que da inicio a la Noche de Purga empieza a sonar, lanza el resto de la colilla al suelo y se pone en pie a borde del edificio dejando salir el humo con la forma de un conejo que salta en el aire dando vueltas a su alrededor antes de desaparecer. Siente la magia que lo mantiene en control todos los días ir disipándose mientras la presencia que habita en él repta bajo su piel hasta surgir en el fondo de su mente consciente.

''_¿Ya es hora de jugar?''_ pregunta la presencia haciendo que los brazos de Eliot se muevan en un vaivén infantil _''¡Vamos por Quentin!''_

Como si el solo pensamiento lo hubiera invocado una polilla de un intenso azul se posa en su hombro mientras más y más polillas se arremolinan tras de sí; lentamente se gira y sonríe al ver la figura bajo las polillas, excelentemente vestido con un traje gris ceniza de dos piezas Quentin le saluda abriendo sus brazos hacia los lados, una sonrisa cruel en sus labios y su lengua entre estos limpiando una pequeña mancha de sangre.

—Te nos adelantaste —protestan Eliot y el Monstruo bajo su piel caminando hacia Quentin y envolviéndolo en sus brazos—, eso no es justo, Q.

—Me estaban sacando de mis casillas —Quentin simplemente se alza de hombros posando sus manos en los hombros de Eliot.

El hombre deja escapar una pequeña risa y se inclina con toda la intención de besarlo para probar el resto de la sangre que queda en sus labios cuando la puerta del techo dónde están se abre de golpe cortando sus intenciones. Con hastío ambos se giran para ver a Margo atravesar la puerta, vestida con unas botas negras altas de tacón fino, una falda roja abombada similar a las usadas por las bailarinas de ballet y una blusa strapless, estilo corsé, negra; su cabello cae ondulado por sus hombros y en este reposa un bate de béisbol con púas y clavos, sólo para efecto dramático pues en su espalda cuelgan "Sorrow" y "Sorrow" que son sus armas preferidas para todo. Tras ellas pueden ver a Alice, ya convertida en Niffin a falta del hechizo que la retenía como humana y Julia con la expresión vacía y desinteresada.

—A ver tórtolos, ¿listos para purgar? —pregunta Margo sin necesidad de esto pues puede ver el fuego brillar en los ojos avellana de Eliot y los ojos marrones de Quentin brillar azules.

—Alguien ya empezó —señala Julia mirando sus uñas con desinterés.

—Todavía no sé porque hago esto con ustedes, patéticos —Alice los mira de arriba abajo con prepotencia —, cuando podría estar recuperando todo el conocimiento que Quentin me robó.

—Calma las tetas, rubia —Margo la señala con el bate—, alguien tiene que mantener vigilados sus traseros para no perderlos cuando las 12 horas acaben.

Los cuatro se cruzan de brazos para nada afectados por las palabras de Margo, aunque, al día siguiente, le van a dar toda la razón. Todo empezó cuando intentaron deshacerse del Monstruo que habita en Eliot.

Había sido un grave error desde el momento en que Alice sugirió que podían atarlo con magia a estar en modo hibernación y soltarlo en la fecha de la nueva instaurada purga. Quentin y Margo se negaron rotundamente, Julia con sus recuperados poderes de diosa trató de hacerlos entrar en razón asegurando que era la mejor forma de controlarlo y recuperar a Eliot. Un rápido viaje astral por parte de Penny a la mente de Eliot para informarle de los últimos acontecimientos y la idea que se les ocurrió fue lo necesario para empezar los preparativos.

Desgraciadamente la magia y los poderes de Julia no eran suficientes y debieron esperar al momento de la Purga. Para lograr su cometido Quentin, siempre el dulce, mártir y tonto Quentin, sacrificó su sombra para obtener el poder que Quentin23, alias Quentin-Bestia, tenía; Alice también se ofreció a ayudar a Julia a riesgo de convertirse en una Niffin nuevamente y, tal y como Margo tanto les advirtió las cosas salieron terriblemente mal.

Sí, sacaron a Eliot de su mente atando la presencia del Monstruo a las 12 horas de la purga, pero también tuvieron que atar al nuevo Quentin-Bestia y Niffin Alice al mismo proceso, para lograrlo Julia sacrificó su divinidad, de nuevo, y su sombra. Margo, la única que no participó del desquiciado hechizo, se comprometió a si misma a cuidar de sus dos idiotas, Julia y Alice sólo eran un agregado a sus servicios de niñera.

Que pudiera soltar un poco de la ira que tiene años reprimiendo es un pequeño extra por sus servicios.

—¿Ya vamos a jugar? Esta charla es aburrida —dice el Monstruo a través de Eliot, envolviendo un brazo sobre los hombros de Quentin.

Margo los observa sintiendo los vellos de su nuca erizarse por los horrores que sabe presenciara en manos de esos dos; aún le sorprende que, a pesar de estar sin sombra, en el caso de Quentin, y poseído por un Monstruo, en el caso de Eliot, los dos parecen muy inclinados a seguir amándose. Es una imagen tierna y bizarra por muchas razones.

—Vamos, hijos de puta, Mamá necesita alimentar a sus bebés —dice señalando sus hachas tras su espalda.

Quentin sonríe y hace un gesto con sus manos transportándolos a los tres dentro de una casa cercana atravesando las defensas mágicas y no mágicas de loa habitantes como si no existieran. Los gritos que llenaron la noche sólo sirvieron de combustible para los cuatro ya no tan humanos magos y para convencer a Margo de que ya es incapaz de sentir asco o repulsión.

A veces siente que las horas que dura la purga no son suficientes para ellos, pero como agradece que sean lo único que tienen o el mundo estaría realmente jodido porque ella no piensa detenerlos.


End file.
